


Perfect Strangers

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Injury Recovery, Kenny is my bae and he deserves to be happy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers, crappy title is crappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Javier volunteers to take care of an injured stranger and ends up falling in love.





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be starting another story, seeing as how I still have four others I haven't finished yet... But I never claimed to be a smart person.

After the fiasco at Richmond, the building acting as the hospital had been overflowing with patients and Eleanor and Lingard had their hands pretty full. Some people volunteered to take in the injured for the time being, essentially just keeping an eye on them and notifying the local doctors of any changes. Feeling guilty, Javier offered to take in a new arrival that had previously been in a car accident.

The stranger in question was an older man, possibly in his late forties to early fifties, who had a beard and wore an eye patch. He was in and out of consciousness most of the time, staying lucid enough to drink a glass of water before passing out again, so Javier never got the chance to talk to the man properly aside from a few briefly spoken words. He didn’t even know his name yet.

He remembered when he first arrived, after Eleanor had cleaned the man up and changed him out of his clothes, Javier found himself looking through the man’s ratty clothing, searching the pockets for a driver’s license to find out who he was. He stopped mid-way when realized how stupid that was and let Eleanor do a general examination before the stranger was left in Javier’s charge.

All things considered, the man wasn’t too badly hurt. It could’ve been a lot worse. He slept most of the time, and that worried Javier at first, but Eleanor assured him that the best medicine for the man now was rest. And _a lot_ of it. Well, she hadn’t been lying, seeing as how the guy slept about twenty-three hours a day so it wasn’t exactly hard looking after him.

Nevertheless, Javier stayed by the man’s side for three days straight, alternating between watching the rise and fall of the guy’s chest and reading aloud whatever book he could find. Javier never really cared for books, never really had the attention span for them, but he figured it would be a nice thing to hear for whenever the guy woke up. Plus it killed time for when Gabe was out helping around town.

On day four of Javier looking after the man, he _finally_ woke up. Like, _for good_ and not just for a drink of water or, _ahem_ , helping the guy _relieve_ himself. Javier was drifting in and out of sleep, having stayed up the majority of the time since the stranger arrived, when he heard a coughing hack rouse him from slumber. Javier jerked awake, idly grabbing for his gun from the sudden noise, as his gaze came to rest of the man slowly regaining his consciousness.

Javier exhaled slowly, letting go of his gun when he noticed the guy coming to. He rushed to his side, a cup of water in one hand while the other reached out to soothe the man. His head lolled back and forth for a few brief moments before his eye came to rest on the young man above him. He flinched slightly, startled by the presence of another living person, but settled down when his eye focused a bit more.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Javier cooed, resting a hand against the man’s chest to calm him. “Do you feel alright? Are you thirsty? I have some water and painkillers here.”

“Where am I?” The man croaked out, voice hoarse from lack of use and dehydration.

“You’re in a town called Richmond. You’re safe here,” Javier assured, sitting down beside the man and flashing him an easy smile. “My name is Javier and I’ve been looking after you. What’s your name?”

“Kenny,” the man told him, relaxing under Javier’s calming presence.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you properly Kenny,” Javier greeted.

“How long have I been out?” Kenny inquired.

“About four days. Luckily I was able to get you to drink something frequently. I wouldn't be surprised if you don’t remember waking up at all. You’ve been pretty out of it,” Javier explained slowly.

“Christ… four days…” Kenny echoed in a tired tone.

“How are you feeling?” Javier asked, noticing the way Kenny seemed to drift off slightly.

“Dizzy. Like my head’s gonna explode,” Kenny groaned, adjusting against the bed to get comfortable. “You said you got painkillers?”

“Yeah,” Javier replied quickly, rifling through the nightstand for the meds Eleanor gave him. “Lift your head up a little.”

Kenny sat up as best as he could and let Javier feed him the painkillers and nurse him with a healthy dose of water to wash it all down. Kenny fell back against the mattress, sighing contently as he felt the water slowly satiate his thirst. His stomach growled a little from how empty it felt when the water finally settled, bringing to light a whole bunch of other pains.

“My leg’s on fire,” Kenny stated as he squirmed to test out the mobility of his limbs.

“Oh, uh, yeah. You were in an accident when we found you. Your leg was broken and our doctors had to reset the bone,” Javier told him, settling the half finished glass of water on the night stand. “There was also a few minor scrapes and bruising, but other than that you got pretty lucky out there.”

“Yeah? I've got luck coming outta my ass,” Kenny chuckled, groaning when his ribs screamed at him to take it easy.

“Seems that way,” Javier returned with a brief laugh of his own.

His eyes twinkled slightly in glee, pleased to see the man was okay and offering him a soft smile. The brief lapse of comfortable silence between them was only broken by the incessant growling of Kenny’s stomach. Now that he was conscious and aware, his body was starting to act up and demand sustenance immediately. Kenny reached up and feebly clutched at his stomach, wincing slightly from his hunger pangs.

“Oh shit, you must be starving!” Javier gushed, having been distracted by the older man.

“My whole body’s sore I hardly noticed until now,” Kenny huffed, seeing the way Javier had blushed.

“Well, don’t worry. We got plenty of food here and you’re welcomed to it. So long as you can stay awake long enough,” Javier joked, smirking.

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem. Not when _you’re_ here to keep me company,” Kenny teased subtly, a hint of a flirt coating his words. Kenny attempted to raise up on his elbows, but his body gave out and he fell back against the bed with a soft grunt. “I might need your help sitting up, though.”

“Right, of course,” Javier concurred, rushing to Kenny’s side to help the guy sit up. “Put your arm around my shoulders.”

Kenny complied, bracing himself against Javier as the other man got his hands and arms underneath Kenny to hoist the man up in a sitting position. They both groaned from the strain for different reasons, but soon enough Javier was able to get Kenny propped up against the headboard without much fuss. He let Kenny adjust a minute as he caught his breath and went to go get a can of something for him to eat. He ended up grabbing fruit cocktail as he didn’t want to overfeed Kenny too fast with something more filling.

“What’s on the menu, chef?” Kenny inquired, making Javier grin despite himself.

“I hope you like fruit cocktail,” Javier responded, holding up the can as he came over to sit next to Kenny on the bed.

“I've never been picky and I’d eat just about anything at this point,” Kenny remarked, huffing out a laugh even though it hurt to do so. “Well, anything that ain’t human.”

“I think that goes without saying,” Javier said, popping off the lid. Luckily it was one of those cans that already had a pull tab on it. “But it’s good to know you’re not a cannibal.”

“I’ve been told I'm a man eater, but for entirely different reasons,” Kenny quipped, bringing out a soft blush from Javier.

“Well _man eater_ , am I gonna have to spoon feed you?” Javier snarked, feeling particularly sassy by Kenny's remark.

“Would you?” Kenny challenged, smirking a little as he did.

Javier felt a warm sensation coiling in his stomach much like the one he had felt when Jesus flirted with him after retaking Richmond. Javier didn’t really expect much to come of it, but he entertained the idea of being able to forget about the world around him for two seconds and just let himself enjoy the possibility of something more. He’d be crazy _not_ to. At the very least he could humor Kenny and have a little playful banter.

“Only if you ask nicely,” Javier informed, staring into Kenny’s eye as he stirred the contents of the can.

“Well then, I guess I got my work cut out for me,” Kenny murmured, reaching a hand out to lay it on Javier’s knee.

Javier flushed a little bit, not fully sure of what Kenny’s intentions were despite the overt flirtation. It could be the brush of death Kenny had that made him reckless, or maybe he was suffering from a concussion Javier didn’t know about. What Javier means is, they literally _just_ met and Kenny’s already making moves on him. What’s worse (in the best way possible, mind you) is that it was working. Sure, the man was pretty rough looking, was missing an eye, and was a little older than what Javier was used to, but he also seemed charming and easy to talk to. Javier found himself wanting to know more about Kenny.

“You’re just a silver-tongued devil, aren’t you?” Javier accused, still playing at being coy and hoping he wasn’t reading Kenny’s signals wrong.

“This old dog still has some moves,” Kenny boasted, giving Javier a warm smile. “Whether they still work or not is up for debate.”

“I’d say they do,” Javier assured, blushing lightly at the admission, but he was feeling bold at this point. He had nothing to lose right?

“Awfully kind of you,” Kenny said in a soft, genuine tone.

“Something tells me you broke a few hearts in your day,” Javier mused with a soft hum.

He scooped up a spoonful of the canned fruit and brought it up it to Kenny’s mouth so he could take a bite. The older man accepted every bite the kid had to offer, sighing contently as he reveled in the sweet, syrupy taste of peaches, pears, and grapes. Kenny can’t remember the last time he ate something this good. Can’t really remember the last time he met someone as charming as Javier. He should be more cautious about the situation, but Javier had a way of getting under his skin.

“I had my moments,” Kenny told him in earnest after he finally swallowed. Kenny really enjoyed the kid’s feisty temperament. It made talking to him a lot easier. “Those were the days.”

“You’ll have to share a few anecdotes sometime. I’d love to hear all about it,” Javier enthused with interest, feeding Kenny more food. “Not a lot of people talk about how things used to be. It’d be nice to just sit down and reminisce a while.”

“Is that so?” Kenny asked, sounding a bit surprised.

“You seem like you got a few good stories in you,” Javier surmised. “You look like you were a troublemaker.”

“And you wouldn’t be wrong,” Kenny concurred, huffing out an amused chuckle. “What gave me away?”

“Let’s just say it takes one to know one,” Javier revealed, letting himself get swept away into the warmth of Kenny’s gaze.

“Bad boy, huh?” Kenny remarked, not intending for it to sound so suggestive. “Never would’ve guessed given how easy on the eyes you are. Or, you know…” Kenny said, vaguely gesturing to his one eye. “I bet you use that to your advantage.”

“A lot less than you’d think actually,” Javier told him honestly, giving Kenny another spoonful of fruit. “My mouth always gets me in trouble one way or another.”

“I can imagine,” Kenny teased, noticing the way Javier reciprocated his flirting with slightly hooded eyes. “Does that mean I'm special or something?”

“Must be. Not used to having someone get my guard down, to be honest,” Javier found himself saying before he could think better of it. He liked Kenny, but he also didn’t want to appear weak either. “But don’t go getting any ideas. You try to screw me and you’ll wish you hadn’t.”

“I don’t think I'll be doing _any_ screwing with this leg. Maybe in the right position I could,” Kenny quipped, making Javier go pale when he took into account the innuendo.

“I realize now I should’ve worded that differently,” Javier acknowledged with a blush as he died a little inside from embarrassment.

“It’s alright, kid. I get what you meant,” Kenny relented, putting Javi at ease with a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to worry about me trying anything. You’ve already helped me more than I deserve and, for that, I owe ya one.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Javier assured, trying to keep himself occupied by feeding Kenny more.

Javier went to bring the spoon up to Kenny’s mouth, concentrating on anything other than the fact that he was being lured in by the rugged stranger. How did this even happen? One day the man’s in a semi-coma and the next he’s flirting with a stranger? Where the hell was Javi’s head? The feeling of Kenny’s rough hand snatching his wrist brought Javier out of his musings.

“Your people patched me up, you brought me into your home, and offered your food to me,” Kenny pointed out, using a sincere tone to portray how grateful he was. “I'm a stranger, yet here you are risking it all just to help me. That’s not nothing… Not to me, at least.”

Javier felt put on the spot, like he was responsible for what happens to Kenny now. He didn’t like the idea of Kenny feeling as if he owed Javier for anything. Javi was just doing what he felt was the right thing to do. Saving people’s lives was such a huge deal nowadays, and rightfully so, but Javier thought that shouldn’t change anything.

“I'm just doing what anyone would,” Javier brushed off, bringing the spoon to Kenny’s mouth when the other man let go of him.

“If that were the case, I’d be dead already,” Kenny informed him. “You saved me.”

“Doesn’t mean you owe me anything,” Javier reiterated with a humble air about him.

“I know. Just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it is all,” Kenny clarified. “I’d be dead if it weren’t for you and your people.”

“I should really finish feeding you so you can rest,” Javier stated, attempting to change the subject.

He busied himself by scooping up more fruit, regarding it with way more interest than he normally would as he drained some of the syrup. Kenny stopped him again with a gentle grasp around his wrist, prompting Javier to look him directly in the eye. Kenny shifted a little, straining his aching body to lean towards Javier more. He grunted as his muscles and bones screamed, coaxing out a look of concern from Javi when he winced. Javi reached out with his other hand instinctively to help steady Kenny.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by being so forward,” Kenny began to apologize when he noticed Javi trying to distance himself.

“It’s not that. I’m just not used to people thanking me,” Javier admitted, flushing at how close and concerned Kenny was. “They’re usually yelling at me or blaming me for their problems.”

“You won’t get that from me,” Kenny swore, reaffirming his statement with a gentle smile as he let go of Javier’s wrist. “That’s a promise.”

“You’re really giving me too much credit,” Javier brushed off, trying to sound modest.

“Hey, I can’t remember the last time I laid down in an _actual_ bed. That makes you the Lord and Savior in my eye,” Kenny joked with a soft chuckle

“Fair enough,” Javier conceded with a giddy smile. He tried not to let himself get swept away in Kenny’s warm words of praise. “But seriously, you need to get some rest after we’re done here.”

“Yes, sir,” Kenny replied, leaning back against the headboard so Javi could get back to caring for him.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna be cooped up here for a while. We’ll have plenty of time to talk some more later,” Javier reassured.

Kenny smiled at him and Javier froze for the briefest of seconds. The look Kenny gave him was warm and sincere. It was the kind of look that yelled _gratitude_ and Javi’s stomach knotted up, knowing it was because _he_ was the one responsible for putting it there. Gratitude wasn’t the only emotion written across Kenny’s expression and that both excited and terrified Javi.

“I'm holding you to that."


End file.
